Love Me
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Kagome begins to feel depressed because she know's Inuyasha's heart will never be hers, or fully hers (You know, because of his jealousy...). She begins to slowly lose her love for him after a dramatic meeting with his brother.(Not the first meeting by the way :3 LOL read and you'll see)


**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_It takes multiple tries to fool the same person... I can say this because I know... I've been through it long enough to say this... The only question I have is..._

_Why...?_

* * *

**Normal P. O. V.**

The group have been traveling for over three hours now. Shippo sighed while hopping into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha was all the way in the front, not caring for the one's behined him. Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha sure does seem _really_ excited this time..." He said in a sad tone. Sango 'hmphed'.

"Can't there be a day where he's actually less selfish and has some respect for his peers?" She said annoyed and Shippo popped up and looked at them over Kagome's shoulder.

"Technically, we're not his peers... He is like I don't know... In his seventies?" Shippo said as a loud growl was heard.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?!" Inuyasha barked while turning to them rapidly. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, all junped into a group hug pretending to be scared. Kagome, however, continued to walk. Inuyasha's glare followed her every step. "What? You have sumthin to say too?!" He hissed and she automatically gave him a cold stare, which made him close his mouth willingly. She calmly turned around and continued to walk towards their direction. Sango leaned towards Miroku's ear.

"Say... Kagome, has been acting pretty weird lately... Don't you agree?" She asked and Miroku agreed.

"Hai... She seems... Empty... But, when did this happen? I haven't seen tyose two go at it like they usually do..."

"You know... You're right... But, what could it be?" Sango whisepered concerned.

* * *

** About two to three days ago...**

_Kagome was restless. Inuyasha left about an hour ago; Sango had said that he shouted that he would be back in a few minutes. Miroku turned to her with a soft smile._

_"Kagome-sama, you should not worry..." He said sincerly and she turned around with a sad smile._

_"You're right Miroku... I should just calm down... I mean, maybe he's..." Her eyes went dull. "With her..." Miroku furrowed his brows._

_"Whom?" Kagome remained silent, and he got the message. "...I apologize-"_

_"No. Don't." She said as she stared at the stars. "Is he mad at me?" She asked and he became shocked. "Is it because I came a day late..?"_

_"No Kagome-sama... I doubt he is mad at you." He said and she only sighed. _

_"Okay then..." She said while standing up. She turned to him. "I'm going to bathe. I'll be back in a little while." She said while picking up her bag and walking off. Sango came back from whevever she was and sat near Miroku._

_"Houshi-sama... Where's Kagome-chan?" She asked and he turned to him._

_"She went over to the river, my lovely..." Sango's cheeks turned red._

_"Sleaze..." She said while setting up her bedding. He did the same, but none of them went to sleep yet. They waited for their friend to come back safely._

* * *

_"Where is that hot spring? I know I saw it around here..." Kagome said annoyed. Her feet were killing her and she just wanted to soak in that lovely warm water, which she has not done in a while. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed heavily while staring at the night sky. She flinched when she heard a noise._

_"Inuyasha..." She heard a voice whisper. She knows that voice. She snook a glance and her eyes didn't widen to the sight... Only her heart broke a little more. Kikyo carressed Inuyasha's face. "We cannot continue to do this..." Kikyo said softly and Inuyasha grunted._

_"And why is that?" He asked annoyed and Kikyo bowed her head down._

_"You know why..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_"Can you please stop bringing her up?" Kikyo gave him a soft glare._

_"Because you feel guilty everytime I do, right?" Kikyo shouted while pushing him away and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Inuyasha became defensive._

_"You KNOW I can't love you both... Why are you making this so damn hard for me?"_

_"Because you're making this hard for me! I don't hate Kagome!" She said, making not only Inuyasha, but Kagome shocked as well. "I mean... Of course I've tried to get MY soul back from her once or twice, but I see no point to it... I can't give you my love if you're giving yours to her..." Kikyo said softly, and Inuyasha actually started to feel guilty. _

_"Kikyo..." Inuyasha called out lovingly while opening his arms. "Come here..." Ahe couldn't help but embrace him, letting him wrap his arms around her. Kikyo looked up and into his eyes, and Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed her passionately. Kagome's face was hidden from her bangs. She only turned around and walked away, not even being noticed._

* * *

**Present Time...**

Kagome continued to walk ahead. The group remained behined, curious to what was going on in her head. Inuyasha sucked his teeth while rushing by her side. "Kagome, what's going on with you?" He asked and she only shook her head.

"Nothing Inuyasha." She said and he just couldn't leave it alone. He growled.

"You've been quiet for days...It's annoying me!"

"Yeah and you're annoying me, so we're even right?" Kagome said, staring him sharply in the eyes. Inuyasha's and the other's eyes widened to her comment. Kagome stared at the sky. She sighed. "It's getting late..." She said while dropping her yellow bag by antree. "We should rest here..." Sango sat by Kagome.

"I agree with Kagome..." She said as Kirara hopped on her lap. Shippo ran towards Kirara and Miroku began to set up camp. Inuyasha had this 'WTF' face on.

"So all of the sudden, you're leading the group?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and Kagome had this confused face on. Inuyasha put on this concerned act. "Kagome, I'm worried about you... What's going o-"

"Nothing is going on Inuyasha! Stop worrying..." She said in a soft manner and Inuyasha squatted down to her level.

"You know... You can tell me anything, right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave a fake smile.

"Yes Inuyasha, I know..." She lied. She knew he wouldn't care unless she bribed him with ramen. He smiled while patting her head.

"Good..." He said, and then he caught a glimpse of a soul collecter. He tried to ignore it. He turned to Kagome. "Are you sure?" He asked adn she only stared right into his eyes. She closes her eyes and leaned towards him, and he back away silently. She opened her eyes to see that he was gone. She gave a bitter smile; she wasn't really going to kiss him, she was only testing to see what would happened. And now, she knows the answer. She turned to the group who didn't seem to notice amything.

"Hey, you guys?" She said and they turned to her.

"Yes, Kagome-sam- Eh? Where's Inuyasha?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nevermind him. I'm going to take a walk, okay?" She said and Sango gave a stern stare.

"Just be careful Kagome-chan..." She said and Kagome gave a real smile this time. 'At least they care about me' she thought to herself while disappearing.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to walk on his walk. He needed a break from the castle. He sighed while turning towards the rivers. They actually looked kinda cool to him at night. He walked by a tree and sat down, gazing at it. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, 'I just don't care'?_" Sesshomaru saw the one singing and became surprised. It was his brother's wench. He decided to be quiet and listen a bit more.

"_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_" Sesshomaru decided that it was time for him to let the miko know that he was there.

"Quiet down Miko, you are disturbing This Sesshomaru's rest." Ouch. Even Sesshomaru felt that he shouldn't had said that. He doesn't know why he did, because he actually liked her voice. Kagome turned to him and gave him the coldest glare she could give. His eyes widened slightly to it. She turned the opposite direction.

"Well, excuse me for taking a walk an enjoying myself for once." She said bitterly while walkinh away. Despite having his pride, Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the angry priestess. He place his arm on her shoulder, surprising her greatly as she turned her head towards him.

"You needn't feel distressed. This Sesshomaru have not meant that in a harsh way. In fact, he enjoyed your angelic voice, but also needs rest." He said with his velvetly voice. A blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks and they stared into eachothers eyes.

What was this the beginning of...?

* * *

**A/N: Done! My new Inuyasha story you guysh! Told ya I was gonna do it. Don't worry. I won't abandon the other one, I just need to get some more ideas. Well yeah. I hope you enjoyed this prologue. This time, Kagome is going to be herself and not backboney. PM me critism... I mean it e_e... And you can read and review. Tell me what you think and HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! **

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
